


Hold Her While She Falls

by updatemelater



Category: wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, here you go, may is national masturbation month so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/updatemelater/pseuds/updatemelater
Summary: Nicole holds Waverly while she masturbates and then has dumb romantic thoughts about everything.





	Hold Her While She Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, smut(ish), romance. 
> 
> Happy National Masturbation Month, eerybody.

Nicole hears a whimper next to her in the dark, and she rolls to her side, spooning her girlfriend. 

“Wave? You okay? Are you having a bad —” Waverly’s body jerks, and Nicole is instantly wide awake. “Oh my god, what’s wrong?” She props herself up on her elbow and pulls at Waverly’s shoulder. “Do you need me to call—”

Waverly shakes her head, hair tumbling, and presses back into Nicole with a breathy moan. 

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Nicole’s brain grinds to a halt, and for a moment all she can do is lay there dumbly, listening to Waverly’s breathing in the dark. 

“I tried to wake you up,” Waverly’s whisper is hoarse, “but you wouldn’t—”

It’s enough to jump start Nicole’s brain, and she presses into Waverly’s back, drawing her as close as possible, her arm around Waverly's middle. Her eyes flutter against Waverly’s hair. 

“God, Waverly, I can feel your hand moving,” she murmurs, and Waverly jerks back into her once more. “What do you need, baby?” 

Waverly is breathing through her nose, labored and in short gusts, and Nicole can’t help but move against her in response. 

“Hold,” Waverly pants, and Nicole wraps her arm tighter against Waverly’s hip, pulling her roughly back. 

There’s another grunt and a flutter of hair as Waverly nods, and Nicole couldn’t stop herself from finding Waverly’s neck with her mouth if she wanted to. There’s already a sheen of sweat on Waverly’s skin, and Nicole licks and then bites softly. She feels Waverly’s hand speed up, and makes a mental note to do it again as often as possible. 

“I love how insatiable you are,” she mumbles against Waverly’s ear and presses her hand hard against a toned stomach, anchoring Waverly against her. 

Nicole would love to take her time, but Waverly has already worked herself into quite a state, and it’s all Nicole can do to keep up. She crooks a leg so that it presses just so against Waverly from behind, and Waverly cries out softly. 

“You like that?” Nicole grins, and Waverly’s head jerks in what she assumes is an affirmative response. 

“I wanted you,” Waverly pants, turning her head, blindly searching for her girlfriend, and Nicole does her absolute best to oblige at this angle. It’s a sloppy kiss, but it pushes Nicole’s leg harder against Waverly and she grinds back and groans into Nicole’s mouth, so as far as Nicole’s concerned, it’s one of their best so far. 

“I’m right here, baby.” 

Nicole moves her hand from Waverly’s stomach to grip the arm that’s working furiously beneath the sheet that covers them, smoothing her palm up and down Waverly’s forearm. 

“Nicole,” Waverly whines, canting back in a way that makes Nicole shut her eyes. 

“You feel so good against me.” 

“You— oh, god.” Waverly loses her breath. “You make me so— crazy.” 

Nicole smiles against her neck, holding on as tightly as she can, rocking against her from behind. “You’re the whole package, Waverly Earp,” she whispers against the skin there, trying her damndest to stay focused while Waverly writhes and pants against her. It’s no easy feat, with the sounds that are pouring out of Waverly’s mouth. “You’re the softest, kindest, smartest woman I’ve ever met. Looking at you is like looking straight into the sun. Everyone loves you, but I’m lucky one who gets to have you in my bed.” Waverly throws her head back, allowing Nicole more room to kiss her neck. Nicole scrapes her fingernails down Waverly’s forearm, earning herself another groan. 

“Nicole, I’m gonna—” 

“I’ve got you, baby.” 

She closes her teeth around Waverly’s earlobe, and Waverly lets out a strangled cry as her whole body goes rigid. 

Somehow Nicole has enough presence of mind to keep her hand moving against Waverly’s forearm, to keep Waverly twitching and pressing against her body in all the right ways until Waverly collapses in a boneless heap in her arms. 

Nicoles wraps her up and holds her, pressing kisses against Waverly’s hair until her breathing evens out once more. 

When Waverly finally rolls over in her arms, Nicole’s dopey smile is met with a crushing kiss as Waverly pushes Nicole down on her back. 

“I’m sorry.” Waverly pulls back to catch her breath and grins, her hands bracing her up on either side of Nicole’s shoulders. 

“For what?” is Nicole’s breathless reply. 

“For not being able to wait until you woke up. You’re normally so aware of everything that’s going on around you, but for some reason you were sleeping like the dead."

Nicole quirks an eyebrow. “I wonder why that is,” she says flatly. 

Waverly just shrugs like she’s the most innocent creature in the world, and Nicole laughs, which makes Waverly give her a look that makes Nicole feel like she’s laid open, bare before the woman above her. 

“What?” 

“I love the way you laugh.” 

Nicole lives for these moments, when there’s nothing in the world but the two of them. No problems, no curse, no pain or guns or demons getting sucked into hell. 

Nothing but them and the look that Waverly gives her when she laughs. 

She has to physically bite her bottom lip to keep the words  _ I love you _ from spilling out. 

Nicole knows her own mind, has known it since that first moment that damn tap had exploded in Waverly’s face. There’s no doubt in her mind what she’s felt for Waverly Earp since the very first moment she clamped eyes on her. And she’d decided then and there that Waverly had to come to all of her own conclusions with no pressure from Nicole.  _ Make it undeniable that you’re into her and then let her decide what she wants to do.  _

And Waverly had. 

God, had she. 

From their first kiss in Nedley’s office, to that night in Nicole’s bedroom when Waverly had locked eyes with her as she slid Nicole’s hand below the waistband of her sleep shorts for the first time, and everything in between. Every step for them so far except becoming a public couple, Waverly had decided for herself, and Nicole couldn’t be prouder. Though, there are still days that she wishes she could punch that stupid look off of Champ Hardy’s face all over again for forcing Waverly to come out before she was ready. 

All in all, things had worked out for them okay. 

“What?” Waverly’s voice is soft, her eyes full of stars, her fingers in Nicole's hair.

“Nothing, I just feel really lucky,” Nicole ducks her head, and then Waverly is kissing her again and moving over her, and the dull buzz in her body is stirred once again. She hums into Waverly’s mouth. “You’re really amazing, Wave.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mhm. Smart, funny, sweet.” Nicole raises an eyebrow. “High libido.” 

This time it’s Waverly who laughs, and Nicole thinks again how lucky she is that she’s got a front row seat for this. 

And then Waverly dips her head, presses her mouth against Nicole’s ear. “Want to see just how high it can be?” 

Nicole swallows, and she swears it’s the loudest sound she’s ever heard in her life. She can feel herself nodding dumbly, like she’s somehow forgotten how to speak. 

And when Waverly takes her hand, and slides it down her own pajama bottoms, gripping her forearm like Nicole had done for her, and searching Nicole’s eyes while her hand directs Nicole to touch herself, she’s not certain she ever knew how to really speak in the first place. 


End file.
